Parallel Cracks and Other Selves
by Serpa.Sas
Summary: From the prompt 'The altverse Amy and Rory meet Ten II and Rose'.


**Written for cyruspotnoodle's Secret Santa Fanfic thing on Tumblr (oh aren't I articulate). I got the prompt 'the altverse amy and rory meet ten II and rose'. This is what happened. I'm actually surprised it turned out this sanely.**

**Disclaimer: Okay, yes, even if I owned Doctor Who I would probably still be writing fanfiction, but if I owned Doctor Who I'd also have more money and would probably have been smart enough to not fall off my roof.**

Amelia Pond had a crack in her bedroom wall.

It had been there since she was a little girl; she couldn't remember a time when it didn't mar the otherwise smooth wall. It had terrified her as a child. But as she got older, she started listening to the words that seeped out of her wall. She realized they told her a story.

Every night, she would fall asleep to the whispers, and they would make their way into her dreams. So every night, she dreamt of an amazing world, where she was grown up, and travelled around the universe in a blue phone booth with a swimming pool surrounded by books and a young man who seemed to have stolen her grandfathers clothing.

Sometimes Rory was there- but he was her boyfriend. That's why she was pretty sure her dreams weren't real, and her crack was simply a magic story-telling crack.

Amelia told her dreams to everyone and anyone who would listen, and with the help of her best friends Rory and Melissa, she recorded all of it, in games, in pictures, in toys. The three of them knew everything about the man and his travels with grown-up Amelia and Rory.

You wold have thought that, as they got older, that they would forget the games of their childhood, but instead it became more concrete. Amelia, who now went by Amy, still had dreams, but now she could write them down in a manner which made more sense to adults.

Melissa carried the stories around with her, always, and made the rules the young-old man who Amy called The Doctor her own, adapting them to work in a small town in the UK instead of outer space. She made herself as close to The Doctor as she could manage. She even experimented with a bow tie, for awhile, since every time Amy described the man in her dreams she insisted he thought bow ties were cool.

(it didn't stick, and the bow ties she had collected over the experiment went into her closet next to braces, tweed jackets, and a strange collection of hats. She did, however, wear a pair of black lace-up boots which Amy had pointed out as similar to The Doctors once)

And Amy and Rory did, eventually, end up dating. (after Amy had set him up on a blind date- with a man- which prompted Rory to finally tell her how he felt, or rather, yell very loudly that HE LOVED HER)

Life was going very well, actually, for the three friends. There were publishers thinking of making Amy's dreams into a book, since she had been writing them all down for years anyways, and Rory was a nurse, thinking about becoming a doctor (an actual doctor), and Melissa- well, she had gone through almost a dozen jobs, never being able to do one thing for too long. But she enjoyed it.

So, yes. Life was good.

Although Amy still heard a voice, late at night, whispering that Prisoner Zero had escaped.

..

"Come on, Rose, we could go... anywhere! Literally, anywhere in the universe."

Rose smiled at The Doctor, her Doctor. Her _human _Doctor. "Doctor, its been nearly a month. We told them we'd visit by now."

He sighed, giving in, even as he reminded her, "Time machine."

She only chuckled, holding onto the console tightly as the TARDIS began flying towards Earth, and falling backwards as it landed.

Before she even had a chance to stand up, the door swung open, and Rose turned, expecting to see her mother, about to tell them they were supposed to stop by _days _ago, and they travel in _time_, for god's sake, couldn't they be _on time_?

But instead, she found a pretty red-head staring at them in complete and utter shock.

Rose stared at the girl for a moment, then stood up quickly. "Hi," she began nervously.

"What are... who are... how is this possible?" she sputtered out, her eyes wide and accent Scottish.

The Doctor glanced at Rose, then took a step towards the girl. "I'm the Doctor, this is Rose, and are you asking how a blue police box can appear out of thin air, or how a blue police box can be bigger on the inside?"

"You can't be the Doctor." the girl said instead.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because you don't look anything like the Doctor. And because the Doctor isn't real. He's from my dreams, and my book."

The Doctor glanced back at Rose. She grinned. "Doctor, do you have any idea what's going on?"

"Nope!" he said cheerfully. Then he turned back to the Scottish girl. "Now, who are you?"

"I am Amy Pond. And I _just _decided to stop believing in these things- you are a figment of my mind! You are not real, this TARDIS is not real, and the crack in my wall doesn't talk!"

Rose had to bite down a laugh.

The Doctor frowned. "There's a crack in your wall which talks to you? We should probably take a look at that." he grabbed Rose's hand, and she couldn't keep the laugh down any longer.

Only a year ago she had been losing hope of ever getting back to her Doctor. They had been trying to get the Dimension Cannon working for months, and the Torchwood scientists and agents alike were giving up. Rose may have been stubborn, and have a basic knowledge of how the Cannon worked- in theory, anyways, since it had yet to actually work- but she knew she would never be able to get back if she was the only one working on it.

But now- _now_, she not only had her Doctor and her TARDIS, she also had her mom and dad and little brother, and today, in seemed, she had a talking crack in a Scottish ginger girls wall. A Scottish ginger girl who knew things about the Doctor, although sort of different.

So she followed the Doctor as he pushed past Amy Pond, out of the TARDIS and into a bedroom, which had two other people in it.

One of them, the only man in the room besides the Doctor, stared open mouthed at the two of them.

Rose grinned. "Hello!" she greeted them. "I'm Rose, and this is the Doctor."

"And that is a crack in a wall." The Doctor said, striding towards it. "Hmm. A crack in a wall that talks."

"No, hang on- that's a TARDIS. How can there be a TARDIS? In Amy's bedroom?" the man questioned.

The Doctor scanned the crack with his sonic. "No, how can there be a crack in a wall that's actually a crack in time?" he shot back. "And how do you two know what a TARDIS is?"

The woman who had stayed quiet until now handed Rose a miniature TARDIS, and a rough copy of Amy's dream diary/novel.

"Amy dreams about the Doctor." she said simply.

"But not you! The Doctor I dream about looks different!" Amy exclaimed.

The Doctor looked up from the crack. "Different how? Does he wear leather? Or a long scarf? Maybe celery?"

"No, a bow tie."

"Ah, then its a future regeneration. Interesting."

Rose shook her head. "A bow tie? Mum should stop complaining about the trainers, from what I've heard you never dress this normal." he only grinned back at her in response.

"How is this possible?" the man repeated weakly.

"Well- what's your name?"

"Rory. This is Melissa."

"Well, Rory and Melissa, and Amy, of course- this is a crack in the universe. From what I can tell, there has been time energy slipping through for years, and since this is a bedroom, I imagine into your sleeping unconscious. You've been dreaming of another universe."

"You're saying she knows the other you, back in my original world?" Rose asked.

"I'm saying she travels with him."

Rose turned to Amy. "The Doctor you know, is he ginger?"

"No..."

"Damn. Still not ginger. Wonder if I'm still rude?" the Doctor shook sighed well the human's who weren't Rose continued to stare at him. "Well, I should probably close the crack in the universe."

"And how are you gonna do that?" Melissa asked, approaching him.

"Well, open it up, it should close itself." he answered simply.

As it turned out, it did not. Instead, they discovered a perception filtered room, a shape-shifting alien, and had to stop a race that seemed to be giant eyeballs from incinerating the Earth.

"So, just a typical day, then?" Rose asked wearily as they walked out of the hospital.

"I wouldn't say typical, Rose Tyler," he disagreed. "We don't usually have three humans, once of whom has had dreams of the other her travelling with the other me seeping into her mind from a crack in space in time, helping us."

"Two things; one, I'm human, and so are you, sort of, and two, yeah, maybe not, but last week we had this world's version of Martha and a giant purple man with four arms helping us." she shot back. He only grinned, swinging their clasped hand between the two of them well the other three trailed behind them.

"Has he said anything that makes sense today?" Rory asked his friends quietly.

"It makes sense, just not to us." Melissa disagreed.

Amy smiled. "I don't know, makes sense to me. At least, as much as the Doctor usually makes sense."

When they got back to Amy's house, making their way back to her room and the TARDIS, Rose pulled Amy aside.

"The Doctor... the Doctor in your dreams, he's alright, then?" she asked softly.

"What do you mean?"

"He's... okay? I mean, he's got you- other you- and Rory, so he's not alone, but he's happy, yeah?"

She frowned, thinking. "Sure, I guess. He's... hyper. Like a five year old." a fond smile graced her lips for a moment before frowning again. "But he's sort of... old, too. Old, and sad."

"Rose." the Doctor's quiet voice made her turn. "If I could send you back to him, I would."

"I wouldn't."

Amy stared between the two of them, at the intense love in their eyes which she had only seen in Rory's eyes, when he looked at her.

Then he reached out his hand, and Rose grasped in gladly.

"We better be off. The more time we spend here, the longer we keep Jackie waiting, and the more likely it is that she'll slap me again."

Then they bid their farewells, got back in the TARDIS, and faded from sight with a sound kin to a stalling car.

..

"Doctor?" Amy called out, walking into the console room.

The Doctor looked up as she walked down the stairs. "Hello, Amy. What are you doing up?"

"Who's Rose Tyler?"

The Doctor froze. "Why?"

"I just had a weird dream. There was a blonde girl named Rose Tyler. She wanted to know if you were happy." she told him.

"I see."

"You were there, too. But in a suit, with a normal tie instead of that ridiculous one."

"Bow ties are cool." he retorted on instinct.

Amy ignored him. "She was really in love with you. And you were really in love with her."

The Doctor looked down at the TARDIS screen.

"Anyway, I felt like I had to tell you that, for some reason."

"She was happy, then? This Rose Tyler?" he asked as she turned to leave.

"Yeah."

"Good." he nodded. "Good."


End file.
